Blood and Sky
by Dragon In The Mirror
Summary: Fem!NaruXGaara: Naru is banished and beaten almost to death and left in the desert. Suna takes her in and Gaara isn't happy.2 years later, the Chuunin exams are once again in Konoha.Naru's is back and she wants one thing. cookies for reviewers!  ::  :: !
1. Perfect

Ok, quick clarification. Gaara still has Shukaku, he is the KazeKage and everyone in Naruto (Team 7/8/10 and the others who were the same age as them are all sixteen. Jiraiya will be the Hokage of Konoha and there will be slight bashings that are yet to be decided. If you want someone bashed let me know and I'll think about it. Also, this is likely to be a fem!NaruxGaara with little bits of a one-sided NejixNaru and SasukexNaru. Ok, Naru is female! Yeeeah! She should've been female in the anime, it'd be awesome!

Tsunade reached for the sake bottle, trying to drown her sorrow in an alcohol filled stupor but knew it wasn't going to work. She had given the civilian council too much power and only now did she know how much she had given away. Naru was gone, the blonde gaki was gone. The blonde girl who had only wanted to help the village, who in turn had attacked and ridiculed her from the time of her birth. It was things like this that made her wonder why she had accepted the position on Hokage. Not that she cared anymore. Her resignation would be handed in tomorrow.

Flash back

_The doors to the council room flung open as Tsunade stormed into the room, making the civilian and shinobi councils flinch._

"_Where is she?" She roared, her face set in an angry mask._

"_The demon brat is gone. ANBU have disposed of her and placed her in the desert near Sunakagure. Naru Uzumaki will never be able to set foot in Konoha for two reasons.1: She is banished and 2: She is dead." Danzou smiled as his plan unfolded but it faded as Tsunade did something he didn't expect._

"_I officially resign from the post of Hokage and hand it to Jiraiya Kazama(A/N: Is that Jiraiya's last name?). The resignation will be handed in tomorrow and Jiraiya will be here in four days. That is all, fools._

_The council was flabbergasted at this development and was silent as she swept from the room._

_Flashback end_

At least this would be the last time she ever saw those fools again. She felt slightly guilty about leaving Jiraiya to face them but knew he could handle it. Tears began pouring down her face as she thought of the girl who had lit up Konoha and now could never change someone for the better with a simple, single smile that melted even the toughest of hearts.

Gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The Suna patrol faced off against the masked ANBU that bore the Konoha symbol that glinted in the bright moonlight. Temari, Kankuro and Mitsuki knew they were allies but no Konoha Nin were expected to be arriving, especially not ANBU Nin.

"What are you here for?" Temari asked neutrally, her face blank as she assessed the shinobi. There were three, each masked in a tiger mask, one carrying a fourth person on her back.

"We are just here to drop off some rubbish as ordered by the Konoha council. Would you so kind as to dispose of it for us?" With that, the ANBU shunshin'ed away, leaving the unknown shinobi behind.

"Must have been a traitor." Kankuro said flippantly.

Temari stepped forward and crouched beside the girl. Gently, she turned her face up and then gasped.

"Kankuro, you better see this." She said shakily. Curious as to what had caused his sister's reaction, he looked and then anger clouded his face. Moonlight shone gently on blonde hair and a whisker scarred face. "Temari, we need to get her back to Suna. Now."

With that, the Suna team grabbed her and began travelling at full speed back to Suna.

OoOoOoOoO

Gaara stared loathingly at his greatest enemy, perfecting the stare that could make a person faint in fright. Yet it never seemed to work on the enemy of every Kage…

The paperwork.

Sighing in resignation, he reached towards the first pile and wished for the nth that he could have mastered the Kage Bunshin but he never seemed to be able to do it, unlike Naru…

He heard someone land on the window and asked without looking around, "What is it Weasel?"

The ANBU climbed into the room and Gaara faced him. "Your siblings are currently at the hospital and told me that you might want to- CRASH.

Gaara swung around to see Temari there, her face pale and angry. Grabbing his arm, she practically dragged him from his office. "Gaara, come quick! This is important and I think you'll probably want to see it." She let go of his arm and together they raced into the hospital. After four flights of stairs and four corners, Temari slid to a stop outside the ICU room. "Gaara, please be careful."

He gently opened the door and saw Kankuro standing beside a bed. Walking softly to his side, he met Kankuro's gaze. Then he looked down and all hell broke loose as he saw Naru's wounds and her pale face.

"Where did you find her?" He said quietly and everyone in the room was thankful no other patients were in the room, because a distressed Gaara could wake the dead. Unbeknownst to himself, both Temari and Kankuro knew he had a crush on the girl. So this wasn't the best place to tell him what had happened.

All of a sudden, Gaara's eyes flashed gold and his KI (killing intent) filled the room.

"Konoha nins dropped her in the desert, saying they were told by the Council to 'dispose' of her. They left her with us when we were on patrol. Her injuries are too much for even the Kyuubi to heal. A poison similar to the one Sasori of the Red Sand used has been found in her wounds. Only one of the Sannin could save her and she is currently the Hokage of Konoha. So we can't ask her."

"I'm not Hokage anymore. I-" Everyone whirled at the new voice and saw Tsunade in the room, covered in dust and panting slightly. She didn't get further than her first sentence as Gaara pinned her against the wall with one hand and a deadly amount of KI pouring off him.

"What happened to her? Tell me or you'll regret it."

Tsunade stared tiredly into his eyes and then tears began to trickle from the corners of her eyes. "There was nothing I could do! The council went behind my back and… and… They killed her!"

Gaara's shoulders slumped and he let her down. "She's not dead Tsunade-san. She has severe wounds covering her body, a poison similar to the one used by Sasori of the Red Sands. Her mind has retreated into the Kyuubi's jail. The Kyuubi's chakra can't heal the damage done by the poison. Only a skilled medic would be able to heal her. I, as the KazeKage of Sunakagure, ask you to heal her."

Everyone in the room stared in shock. Gaara. Just. .To. Do. Something. He usually would demand it or just find someone else. But he just asked politely. It was a first.

Tsunade wiped her eyes and chuckled shakily. "I would've done it anyway, y'know."

Approaching the bed, Tsunade took a deep breath and then began healing the removing the poison from Naru's bloodstream. Then she began working on the outer wounds. The process took hours of just watching and people flowed in and out of the room. Gaara stayed the entire time, waiting patiently as he listened with half his mind to Shukaku just rambling on about things he used to do with Kyuubi. Gaara just tuned him out after a while.

Five hours later, Tsunade let out a sigh and sank into a chair. Tears poured down her face as she gazed at Naru and Gaara sat in the chair next to her.

"Will she be ok, Tsunade-san?" Gaara asked, his voice concerned. Tsunade looked at him at surprise at the care and concern plainly evident in his voice and then blinked. "I don't know. Her mind shows signs of mental abuse and her body, well her body shows signs of jutsu's, kunai, swords, sai, glass bottle and many other forms of abuse. It could take a while for her mind to come to terms with the attack. She will wake up in a hour or so." Gaara nodded in reply and stared at the blonde girls sleeping face.

Naru POV

_The faces surrounded me, their red eyes leering at me out of the white masks. The masks were soon joined by civilians, their faces hard and angry. They encompassed me all around, leaving no escape route. I was trapped as they flung their hate at me and I curled in a ball, taking the onslaught and then gasped as blows were thrown and weapons hit me, sinking deep into my flesh. A burning sensation surrounded the wounds made by the weapons and my mind dimly informed me the weapons must've been poisoned. _

_**Demon Brat!**_

_**Just die and go away!**_

_**No-one wants you here!**_

_**Stay away!**_

_**You don't belong here!**_

_Darkness swirled just out of reach of me, along with unconsciousness as the taunts kept coming and the blows and I screamed out, my body on fire and-_

I opened my eyes as I felt a hand on my shoulder and I found myself looking into aqua green eyes ringed in black shadows and feeling that hand, I jerked out of the hand and flung myself off the bed and backed into a corner before seeing the owner of the hand.

Spiky red hair and black rimmed green eyes stared at me in shock and I sank back into the bed. Gaara wasn't going to hurt me. Speaking of hurting, I felt no pain and looked down at my body. I couldn't detect any wounds. Then my mind caught up with me and I cried out, my heart shattering as I remembered the attack that night. I felt a pair of warm arms envelope me and hugged me close, rocking slightly as I cried, my tears staining his red shirt and leaving marks that looked like blood drops. It wouldn't surprise me if my tears turned to blood, with the amount I had lost.

As my tears stopped, I leant further into the embrace and then my mind realized exactly who was holding me. Gaara? Showing affection? What had the world come to? Shutting up my logical side, I just closed my eyes and drifted into sleep to the sound of Gaara's heartbeat beat steadily next to my ear.

Perfect.


	2. Priceless

Naru POV

I groaned as the sun flickered through the window, waking me up and letting me know I probably should get up. However, I did not want to, so I would probably just lay here for a while. Which brought my logical side into being: Why was whatever I was laying on so warm and comfortable? I knew from experience that hospital beds were hard and lumpy. So why was it so warm and why was it moving!

Gently opening my eyes, my first thought was: 'nice abs' and my second was: 'Why the hell am I asleep on a guys chest?'

I looked up a bit further and my blue eyes met caring aqua green eyes rimmed by sleeplessness. Gaara. Last night's events caught up to me and tears gathered at the corners of my eyes. I saw Gaara's eyes widen and he sat up gently, pulling me with him. "What's wrong Naru, does it hurt?"

I could not look away from his eyes and I was afraid he would see the pain and hurt that bubbled in them. Gently, he reached out a hand and cupped my face with one hand, then drew me close. At this, the floodwaters broke and my tears started to flow, once again soaking his shirt and leaving red patches that looked like I was crying blood. When I looked at a tear that hung on my eyelashes, I gasped. Pulling away, Gaara looked down at me and was shocked as the scarlet tears rolled silently down my face.

"Gaara, have my eyes changed color?" I said shakily and I realized these were the first words I had spoken so far.

He looked into my eyes and then stood from the bed, placing my feet on the ground. Leading me gently to the bathroom, I looked into my eyes and gaped. My irises had turned silver and the color seemed to shift constantly, like quicksilver. My pupil had turned into a scarlet version of ying and yang, the symbol for balance. I had a bloodline it seemed. Now I just had to get over being attacked by the people I had grown up with, figure out what to do with my life, sort out my hormonal feelings and figure out my bloodline that no one had ever seen before. Fun. Not to mention the planning of the demise of a certain council that had caused me unending troubles in my life.

Staggering back to the bed, I sat on the edge and sighed in frustration. Gaara lent on the doorframe, his eyes on her and his mouth set in its usual flatline. "So, whose eyeliner did you borrow today, Gaara-kun?"

His mouth fell open in shock and he seemed lost for words. It would have been funny, if my sense of humour had been alive and kicking. My body felt like an empty shell, as if my emotions had gone to where ever Sai kept his. Maybe Sai could find his once I lost mine, in one of those bizarre twists of that Fate always seems to have on hand. Maybe, just maybe, someone could get something out of what happened to me.

Maybe.

All that seemed to remain in the shell that was I was a deep, aching sadness. There seemed to be no room for anything else.

I smiled sadly at my own thoughts and realized that Gaara was still speechless from my teasing. I suppose Gaara had never been teased in his life. Not even by his siblings. Even a gentle tease in his younger years would have sent him over the edge, so his village had taken the opposite course of action from mine. They had avoided him like the plague, never leaving children near him as if he was something to be feared and hated. Never had they spoken with anything but a forced respect under which bubbled hatred so deep and strong it had threatened to burst from them in a flash.

He had had the opposite of my treatment, no beatings and no insults. He had never been beaten nor had people call him demon to his face. Nevertheless, he still had the same loneliness and anger that showed in my eyes every time someone had whispered 'demon child' or attacked me with fear and anger in their hearts. Nevertheless, I had always forgiven them, thinking that once I saved the village and became powerful, they would stop. But time and time again I had saved them, with no change from their behaviour.

In my last days in Konoha, I had realized they did not want me so they would not get me. When they issued the order for my banishment, I co-operated with them. I knew banishment was the only way I would ever escape the clutches of Konoha.

So what if Uzumaki Naru had been banished from Konoha? That did not mean someone else could not, did it?

A plan formed in my mind, just like the pranks that I used in my younger years to gain attention, but on a much larger scale and hopefully a lot more dangerous. The plans were but mere blueprints; however, they would serve me just perfectly for my plan. A smile formed on my face, a true smile unlike my wide grins of youth. In a night, it seemed that I had cast off the restrictions of my childhood and accepted the person I was inside. Funny, considering how different my emotions that I had showed were from the real deal that had slumbered in my heart. They would slumber no more.

Meanwhile, Gaara had recovered from his emotion breakthrough and most likely a life changing epiphany and was staring at the smile that curved my lips.

"Ano, Naru... You teased Gaara."

I looked to the side and saw Temari staring at my uninjured and completely healthy self then at Gaara's calm, almost amused self. I could tell she thought she was dreaming. Seeing the shade of Temari's eyeliner, my eyes glittered with a slightly psychotic gleam.

"Oh, it was Temari's eyeliner huh? Figures." Gaara's eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped open in shock. Temari's face blanched as she saw his reactions, while my inner chibi just cackled evilly at their expressions.

Priceless.

**Yo, it is all done! Yahoo! I cannot believe I got it all done it 28 minutes. I would like to send special thanks to my reviewers, especially , for the support and advice! Please keep reviewing? I give out cookies!**

**Ja ne, SnowKissed.**

**In addition, the buttons below all need some LOOOVVEEE! Especially the blue one!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Funny that

Yo, how is everyone? I'm happily sickness and broken arm free as of yesterday, so I wrote a celebratory chapter! Woohoo! Hope everyone is happy and having fun, so read on and enjoy! Oh Yeah, this hasn't been beta'd yet but I will replace it when it has been!

_Last Time:_

_Gaara's calm almost amused self. I could tell __that __she thought she was dreaming. Seeing the shade of Temari's eyeliner, my eyes glittered with a slightly psychotic gleam._

_"Oh, it was Temari's eyeliner__,__ huh? Figures." Gaara's eyes bugged out and his mouth dropped open in shock. Temari's face blanched as she saw his reactions, while my inner chibi just cackled evilly at their expressions._

_Priceless._

_Now for the story:_

Two years later

Naru POV

"Sensei, why can't we just Shunshin in? It'd be so much quicker," the brunette girl whined, her big white eyes staring pleadingly up at Gaara. Sighing loudly, I messed her hair up which caused her turn away from Gaara and start glaring at me. "Chiha, stop annoying Gaara. It's annoying." Chiha harrumphed, then crossed her arms and looked pointedly away from me. I sighed once again and shook my head. I'd been sighing a lot in the past two years since Gaara and I had taken on three genins who were likely to have the skills to become the KazeKage. Of course, I was only co-leader. I was actually part of the team, seeing as I had never actually passed the Chuunin Exams.

Chiha reminded me of my childhood self, all action and no thought. However, she had a quick mind and clever too, no matter how dumb she seemed. She had no family of any kind, just like me and I could feel my heart always wanting to protect her from a ninja's life. However as her sensei, it was my job to expose her to everything we do. Over the past two years, she had dropped her mask of 'dumbness' and brought out her real self. Hardworking, clever, quick and above all, brave as a lion. She possessed the chakra element of fire, very peculiar and rare in Wind country.

Last but not least was Umea, a small girl that many discarded as a strong opponent which was a huge mistake. She was the bravest and the best tactical advisor in Sunakagure. She had a rare gift among kunoichi and ninjas in general: The ability to fly. We had rescued her from Orochimaru-teme's lab four years ago after she'd been kidnapped but arrived too late. He had crossed her DNA with that of an eagle, causing her to grow large golden wings. The cross had also affected her chakra, changing it to a distinct gold chakra. Her family was unknown but what was known was that her original home had been Konoha, before she and her family fled from the villagers to Suna. We had discovered the child on the border and suspected that Orochimaru had killed her parents.

All in all a pretty good, pretty messed up, team that both I and Gaara loved to bits, though he denies it vehemently every time.

I glanced over at Gaara and then walked closer. "Gaara, maybe we can just Shunshin to the gates and then check in? I'm sure it'll be fine." Gaara nodded slowly, thinking over the idea and then replied quickly, "Hai, let's do that. It's not a good idea to waste energy travelling rather than just using a small amount of chakra to Shunshin to the gates. I think your suggestion is probably correct. Naru, what of you? Are you ok returning to Konoha? I mean, it ties in with your plans but is it too soon?"

Looking out into the distance, I sighed. Yep, I am sighing way too much nowadays. "It ties into my plans; I'm just worried about my team. I'm wondering if the other two are ready for this and if I'll be able to protect them if I need to. I don't want to lose my teammates or my friends. They're like my children and if I lose even one, I'm afraid my heart's going to shatter just as I've glued the last pieces together. I'm just so confused." Tears threatened to spill from my eyes and I leant gently against Gaara's warm chest, listening to the heartbeat that could calm all my fears. He put a gentle arm around me and drew me close. After a minute or so, I pulled away and walked back to my team.

"We're going to Shunshin to the Konoha gates so as to save time, then check us in for the Chuunin Exams," Gaara explained quietly and both of my teammates nodded affirmatively. Quickly checking everything was fine, we Shunshin'd to the gates of one of the most beautiful places I had ever see.

Even after living in Sunakagure these past years, I still couldn't deny the picturesque beauty of Konoha. Another thing I couldn't deny was the evil that beauty masked, the hatred that the village had bestowed on one thing out of everything. A child who had no control over her fate, much like many people who bear responsibility. Their hatred had added to the burden of my fate, the 'power of human sacrifice', **my sacrifice. **

**Gaara POV**

The chuunin guards looked up as we arrived in a swirl of sand and then leapt to their feet.

"KazeKage-sama!" Bowing, they both looked a bit pale as they saw me. They probably thought I was still my bloodthirsty former self. Which I still was but I wasn't as bad as before. However, threaten anyone who was precious to me and I wouldn't recommend any sleep. You wouldn't survive the night.

"KazeKage-sama, I'm sure you want to sign your team in and see the Hokage." I nodded and turned to Naru. "Naru-chan, have you got the papers?"

Smiling, she rifled through her pouch and pulled out a small scroll. Still smiling, she walked to the guards and held out the scroll. "Here you are. Our papers are printed in there." One of the guards looked up into her face then gasped. "Y-your Uzumaki Naru! You were banished a-and you're supposed to be dead! You're not allowed into Konoha!" I heard Naru sigh then she seemed to droop a bit.

"Fine, just let me speak to the Hokage then I'll go, k?" The two chuunins seemed unsure then nodded decisively. "Hai. ANBU!"

Four masked figures Shunshin'd a few feet away, before making a diamond formation around Naru. "ANBU, please escort Uzumaki-san to the Hokage for interrogation and questioning." The ANBU nodded and began to walk towards the Hokage Tower. I followed cautiously along behind, along with the two genins. "Gaara-sensei, why are they guarding Naru-sensei? She hasn't done anything, has she?" I sighed at Chiha's question and turned my head to look at the young girl. "Naru's past is worse than even mine. My past you know of well, seeing as your parents probably told you to avoid me. However, she had it worse than I until she found her place but was then banished for reasons beyond her control. That was part of the reason both Wind and Wave stopped trading with Fire country."

Chiha and Umea nodded in understanding, then glared at the people who lined the streets. The villagers glared in hatred at Naru as she stared straight ahead, not acknowledging the glares directed her way and not reacting. **I **however was a different story.

As the glares become more common, I growled under my breath and then sent out a powerful wave of KI at the villagers along with a glare of my own. Some villagers fainted while others froze in fright. I saw the ANBU ahead of me shiver slightly and Naru turned in surprise. When she saw my face, she realized the source of all the fuss and smiled. Soon we had reached the Hokage Tower and were escorted to the office of the Hokage.

As she was escorted inside, I saw Naru take a deep breath and steel herself. However when she saw who was sitting in the chair, all her control went out the window. "ERO-SENNIN?"

Jiraiya's face paled and he looked like he had seen a ghost. "N-N-Naru… I was told you were dead… Wait, what are you doing here? You have been banished and…"

"Ero-sennin, I'll explain everything to the whole council if you'd be as kind as to take me to them." Naru's voice was cold and I could tell from Jiraiya's shivers that her eyes were the same. She'd looked that way at me once and from then, I had tried not to make her angry or hurt her. When she was in pain, she didn't attack. She would give me the cold shoulder and, well, the couch became my best friend and worst nightmare. I broke out in a cold sweat whenever I thought about those long nights on the couch.

Jiraiya nodded quickly and swept out of the room, everyone else trailing behind. He thrust the Council room doors open and swept into his seat. The chatter of the two councils dwindled off as their Hokage entered, followed by myself and the others. When their eyes found Naru, all hell broke out.

"The demon brat is here!"

She's supposed to be dead!"

"She was banished, what is she doing here?"

"What is the meaning of this," roared a civilian council member, making others nod and agree.

"SILENCE! Naru-san has asked to speak to the councils and I have given her permission to do so. Now shut up and listen."

"Uzumaki Naru was banished from Konoha two years ago, never to be allowed into Konoha again. However, I am no longer Uzumaki Naru. Instead, let me tell you my name. I am…" She paused for a second and the two councils leant forward to hear what she was about to say. "I am Sabaku no Naru, wife of Sabaku no Gaara the fifth KazeKage of Sunakagure!" The name rang around the room and everyone froze for a few seconds before they leapt to their feet.

"The demon lies! The KazeKage wouldn't marry a monster!"

I growled loudly and stalked to the edge of the council tables. My eyes flashed gold and I unleashed a torrent of KI, thoroughly covering every council member. "I've had enough of you. My wife doesn't lie and if you continue to insult her, I'll make the attack of Suna at the last chuunin exams look like a schoolyard fight. Am I understood?" They all nodded, terrified out of their wits. I released the KI and stepped back to Naru. Gently putting an arm around her, I glared at the councils, daring them to say something. Not surprisingly, no one said a word.

Funny that.


End file.
